Goswina Lyon
Goswina is the older sister of Afra, and the daughter of Gos and Cheswina Lyon. She is a T-6 empath. At age sixteen she went to a Talent course on Altair where she met the Rowan. Biography Goswina was born on Capella to Gos and Cheswina Lyon, and later became an older sister to Afra and Chostel Lyon. The family lived in the Tower Complex and Goswina's parents worked in the Tower. They fully expected Goswina to become a Tower Talent, although Goswina secretly felt that she was not suited to that career. When Afra was born, the family was delighted because he showed signs of being a potential T-4, 'path and 'port. When he began telepathically connecting with Prime Capella's mind to wish her 'good morning' (he thought it a game), his parents were horrified at such a lapse in etiquette and Goswina helped prevent Afra from doing it again. This was good exercise for her mind and she was promoted to T-6 by the time she turned sixteen. Gos and Cheswina encouraged Goswina to enroll in a new Talent course starting in Altair. Goswina complied with their wishes, though she was anxious about leaving her fiancee, Vessily Ogdon. On Altair, Goswina met the Rowan, an orphaned Talent working in the Tower. At first Goswina believed that the Rowan was a T-4, but after a night out at a concert, which Goswina had left prematurely because of her disgust at the lewd and sexual behaviour, she was attacked by an indent gang. Luckily, the Rowan had followed her from the concert out of concern, and she mentally slashed out at the attackers, knocking them unconscious. Then Goswina realized the truth about the Rowan: that she was a potential Prime, and also realized that the course had been held at Altair to help the Rowan choose her future station crew for a new Tower. During a brief conversation while returning to the Tower Compound, Goswina told the Rowan that she was grateful for the chance to be in the course, but felt that she and the Rowan would not work well together, because Goswina was too gentle and scared easily, and the Rowan had a strong personality. Goswina told the Rowan about Afra, and the Rowan promised to make sure that Afra took the course on Altair when he was old enough. After Goswina's return to Capella, she was greeted enthusiastically by her family. During the debrief with Prime Capella, Goswina was posted to one of the busiest Towers in the system, which her parents felt overjoyed about. Afra however felt upset because it meant that Goswina would have to leave again. As a reward Goswina's favorite meals were cooked at dinnertime and she was allowed to receive a visit from Vessily Ogdon. The morning after, Goswina told Afra about her trip to Altair and the Rowan, although she left out the parts about the concert, because she felt that Afra was too young to know about that. She believed that Afra and the Rowan would suit each other perfectly, and was happy that she was the first person to know that the Rowan was really a T-1. As the years went on, Goswina married Vessily and had two children, one of which was called Veswind. She and Afra's relationship was not as close as it had been when Afra was a child, for Goswina naturally favoured her children over her brother. She forgot the Rowan's promise and her own belief. She fully expected Afra to take over Ementish's role in the Capella Tower and follow in their parents' footsteps. When Afra left Capella for Callisto Station, he managed a hasty goodbye to Goswina before he was 'ported away. It is assumed that he and Goswina never met again. When Afra met the Rowan he told her that Goswina remembered her fondly from the course in Altair and that she remembered the Rowan's promise. Goswina participated in the second mind-merge to expel the Hivers from Deneb, and was in the Rowan Focus. Not much is known of her later life, except that her son Veswind was sent to Aurigae to be Prime there in Damia's absence, and Afra commented that Goswina would be pleased about it. Appearance, Personality and Traits Goswina is tall slender girl with dark hair and skin tinged green. Her eyes look green, but are closer to yellow. She is a gentle and timid personality, she scares easily and was impressed by the Rowans courage. ; ; : Category:Tower and the Hive Series Characters Category:Empathic